


A Matter Most Dark

by Khimer_Undershuff



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimer_Undershuff/pseuds/Khimer_Undershuff
Summary: A collection of 'What-If' scenarios tying Dark Matter to various different aspects of Kirby lore, as well as elaborating and expanding on the lore of the Dark Matter species as a whole. From the creation of Dark Matter (& Kirby) through Void Termina, to the events of the Dark Matter Trilogy, anything Dark Matter may have been responsible for is at least touched on here.[WORK IN PROGRESS]
Kudos: 7





	A Matter Most Dark

The beginning...  
We must always start in the beginning. When there was nothing.  
Nothing but Void.

There was little Matter in the universe around this time. Merely the vast expanses of space. A beautiful shimmering of Stars lighting the darkness like a fleeting bulb in a dark room. On one such Star was Void, one of the many creations of the Ancients. An amorphous orb of unknown matter, it fed on influence and created matter from it. If Void was fed positivity, it's Matter would embody such emotion. One such Matter made in this manner was a sentient pink organism. At this point in time, no Matter made from Void had a mind of it’s own, so the Ancients handed the pink thing off to the more science-minded of their race for study. They named the then-anomalous Matter "Kirby."

[WORK IN PROGRESS]


End file.
